Shugo Chara with powers!
by BellaMia1231
Summary: When instead of chara's they have powers what happens!  Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

I sighed, watching television bored out of my mind. I lifted my hand up looking at my glass of water as the water from the glass lifted into the air spinning around. I felt the corners of my mouth lift as I made a smiley face in the air.

I know I'm different from other kids because when I was five I was in my mom's kitchen watching her cook and she dropped some water and I caught it without even touching it. I only looked at it and it started floating into the air. I often did that without even meaning to but, over the years I've learned how to control my mind and emotions. I had to learn how to control my emotions because when I was seven I went swimming with my sister and when she splashed me in my face I got so mad that all the water in the pool lifted into the air, and it all sort of attacked her. When it was done she was unconscious, but not harmed.

I started playing with the water making it into a person and it started to dance an Irish jig. It fell onto the floor when I heard a knock on the door. I stood up walking to the door and opening it to find a good looking guy looking at me with a bored expression. He was about a head taller then me, he had brown eyes, and black spiked hair. He was lean, with a white shirt and black pants with sneakers on.

"Hey… um is Amu here?" He asked in a bored voice, rocking back and forth on his heals.

"Uh your talking to her. Who are you?" I asked in a small voice.

"Oh well I need to talk to you and your parents." He said with a small smile.

"Well what do you want?" I asked sort of panicking. Was he here to tell my parents what I did yesterday at school. This one girl made me mad by picking on my best friend Rima, so I pushed her over and into a trashcan and ran away before the deans could get there. I thought it was kind of funny cause her skirt rode up and everyone could see her cherry underwear.

"I will have to talk to you and your parents about it. I can't just tell you about it." He said smiling.

"Fine come on in." I said moving out of the way so he could walk past me and he did. When he did I could smell a good boy kind of smell. Not anything like the guys at my school where all you smell is sweat. I ran up the stairs to my parents room telling them to come down stairs.

When they finally came down they sat on the couch leaving me sitting by him on the loveseat. "Yes what is it?" My mom said in a slightly annoyed and a slightly tired voice.

"Hello I'm Ikuto. I'm here to inform you about a school that Amu here is eligible to attend to. It is called the, James Academy for special people who have special ability's like Amu here. I for example am able to mend and control earth. I would like to offer you a application to the school. You do not have to pay for her to go to the school." He said like a business man. I blinked trying to absorb it all. He was different too? There were others like me?

"Wow. Does she get a dorm? Where is this place?" My mom asked him.

"Yes she does get a dorm room with a room mate but she is able to apply for a independent dorm. This Academy is located on a hill in Oregon."

"I say I go. Cause I want to meet people like me. To not feel like a freak." I said looking down.

"I don't know…" My mom said looking down in concentration.

"Am I able to come back home for the holidays?" I asked.

"Of course. Your able to leave on the weekends but you would have to sign out on a sheet of paper by the main office." He said bored. Like this was the hundredth time he has said this.

"Come on mom please." I said looking at her with sad eyes.

"Fine but if you don't like it there you come straight home ok? And me and your father get to visit anytime."

"Ok with me." I said smiling.

"Well when you pack up anything you want come down and I'll lead you to the airport and to the schools private jet." He said yawning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_When I got all my clothes packed I looked over at my dresser with all my small stuff that was important to me. I grabbed my jewelry box into my suit case looking back at the dresser thinking of what else I would need there. I grabbed my special hair products, my makeup kit, and my toothbrush._

_I cant believe I'm actually leaving this god forsaken place to like somewhere where I can actually fit in with others my age! Finally!_

_I looked in the mirror and sighed. Why do I have to have this hair? Its pink with blond highlights in it. But that not why I don't like it. Why I don't like it is because of the way it is shaped. Its really curly and long. I mean so long that it goes down to my waistband. So I brushed it out the best I could then threw my brush with the rest of my hair products into my bag. _

_When I was done I bounded down the stairs to the kitchen with my bags smiling. When I got there Ikuto was sitting on a kitchen table chair smiling very slightly at me._

"_What?" I asked cautiously._

"_Just you should see your face. You look very happy. Its fun seeing peoples smiling faces when they find out that their not the only ones that have powers." he said smiling wider._

"_Well didn't you make the same face when you found out that you weren't the only person with powers?" I asked tilting my head to the side._

"_Not exactly… I sort of ran around getting my siblings up so that they could go too cause they all go to the academy as well." He said with a bored expression. I laughed._

"_Well then I cant wait to meet them." I said smiling. He looked up and smiled. _

_Suddenly the room was filled with ringing. He took out his phone and said; "Okay we'll be right out." He looked at me and said; "The car is outside waiting for us. Ready to go?" He asked standing up._

"_In a minute I have to go and say bye to my parents. Can you take my bags for me while I do that?" I asked with pleading eyes._

"_Sure of course." He said as he picked up my bags and walked out the door. I ran up the stairs to me and my sister Lacey's room. "Hey Lace. I'm leaving for a special academy for people like me. I came to say bye." I said slightly out of breath from running up the stairs. She gave me one of the weirdest faces of confusion I have ever seen then she practically jumped on me in the form of a hug saying: "I'll miss you Ali!" She said nearly in tears. _

"_I'll miss you too Ami." I said smiling, as I hugged her back. We let go of each other and she went back to bed. I walked down the hall to my parents room and hugged them both saying goodbye. _

_Then I ran down the stairs and out the door. I hopped into the mustang that was at the curb then was on my way to a whole new life._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

When we got there I was completely amazed. It looked like a huge house with a big brick fence with a big metal gate.

"Oh my god. It looks awesome." I said in shock.

"Really? I guess I'm used to it. After all I have lived here ever since I was in kinder garden." He said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Wow. When did you figure out you were different from everyone ells?" I asked looking at him trying to get his attention. Well I guess it worked cause his eyes focused and he looked at me. "Did you hear me?" I asked him blinking.

"Oh, uh yeah I was just remembering it. Well when I was four I caused a earthquake because I was having a temper tantrum at the time so I let out my powers and I killed our dog Lassie."

"Oh that's so sad. I'm sorry that, that happened to you." I said with a sincere look.

"No it was my fault. But its ok. I'm over it." He said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said smiling slightly bigger.

I smiles back before getting out of the car and rushing to the door. He kept up with me as we both took a handle of the double doors then we opened it to see lots of kids passing and as they saw us some ran up to see who it was.

"Hey Ikuto! Who is this?" A guy with glasses and green hair asked.

"Hi I'm Amu." I said with a small smile.

"Well I'm Kairi, but people call me Kai. Yeah its girly but I got that nickname from Halloween when I dressed up as my favorite actress. I was in kinder garden so sue me." He said sighing.

"That's awesome. Your really brave to be able to do that in front of all your friends." I said with a bigger smile.

"Well thank you." He said smiling back.

"Well enough with girlie talk. I'm Kukai" Said a guy with reddish brown hair with blond streaks in his messy hair.

"Nice to meet you like I said I'm Amu." I said shaking his hand. He smiled and shook back.

"Well I'm Yaya!" Said a girl with orange-ish blonde hair.

"Amu." I said shaking her hand as well.

I smiled at all of them as I looked at Ikuto. "Hey where is the front desk? I need to go and sign in so I can get a dorm." I said.

"Oh yeah. Come on guys give her some room. She needs to get her schedule, and dorm room." He said as he pushed his way out of the crowd dramatically while pulling me with him. I was smiling the whole way.


	4. Review!

Like don't like just tell me! I need to know if I should continue the sorry or not! Please!

-gets on knees- please review! -puppy dog eyes-


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

I walked with Ikuto to front the office. It was huge and fancy. Just like everything else.

Ikuto went to the person at the front desk and told her that Amu was here, so they went to grab my schedule and my dorm key.

When he came back he had a key that had a big bedazzled A on it. Also, they gave me a piece of paper with six classes on it. Nice.

"So do I have to wear a uniform or something?" I asked while biting my lip. I had to wear a uniform in middle school. It was horrible.

"Nope. We got rid of those nasty things three years ago." Ikuto said with a smile.

"Well good. I hate uniforms." I said making a face.

"So do I. Okay, let's go see your dorm room. And meet your room mate." He said walking out as I followed him out of the office.

"Okay let's go." I said with a smile.

We walked out of the office building and to a separate building that had a yet another building next to it. One literally had a girls sign on it and the other had a guys sign on it. Wow, what the heck?

When we walked in it was also fancy. It was girly too. It had three different rooms with three different televisions. Then there was a game room and even a hot tub! I think I'm going to like it here.

Ikuto then looked at my paper, and walked up the stairs taking them two at a time, so I had to practically run up the stairs to keep up with him. When we got to the top I was slightly out of breath. It was pretty embarrassing.

"What dorm am I in?" I asked, regaining my breath.

"Dorm room one-sixty." He said with a smile.

I ignored the smile and walked ahead of him, whispering quietly: "One-fifty nine, one-sixty! Here it is!" I practically yelled once I reached my new room.

"Yep here it is." He said as he put the key in the door and opened it. I looked around to find white walls with elegant black curtains, with elegant black roses around the walls.

"Oh my goodness! It's gorgeous in here!" I said, looking around to see a girl walk out of the bathroom with black shorts, and a tank top. She had short neon-blue hair with a few black streaks in it. And eyes that kind of reminded me of blood.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room?" The girl growled with a angry expression.

"Oh, hi I'm Amu. Your room mate. I guess." I said, looking at Ikuto for help. He just smiled at me.

"Oh ok, you're the one I heard about. Well ok welcome to my, uh, I mean, our room." She said as she shook my hand.

"I love the way you did the room." I said with a smile. She smiled back slightly before sitting on her bed with an anime book.

"Oh, hey! I read that series. Its called, Ouran High School Host Club. My favorite character is Hunny. He is really cute." I said looking over at her. She looked up startled.

"You watch anime?" She said as she got up and walked up to me.

"Um, yeah. It's awesome." I said smiling. She decided that she likes me apparently, because she practically jumped on me in a hug saying; "Oh finally another person that likes anime!" She said.

I giggled and she let me go. I walked over to my bed and sat down. Then suddenly my bags were by my bedside. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oh, sorry for the lack of warning. I'm able to summon things. That is my power." Said my room mate.

"By the way, what is your name" I asked my room mate.

"Oh, I'm Miyako." She said with a smile.

"I like it. Miyako, it would go good with the name Mizuki." I said.

"Yeah, I have a twin that goes here too. Her name is Mizuki." She said smiling.

Ikuto looked down at his watch then back up saying: "Well its time for me to go. Better get out of the girls side of the dorms. Hey Miyako tell her about the school and cafeteria. Ok?" He then opened the door and left.

"Sure. Ok bye Ikuto." She said waving.

"Alright so first you just have to remember that the teachers here are very judgmental so be respectful and nice to others. Like what they try to teach you in kindergarten." Miyako explained with a bored expression.

"Ok, so, what about the cafeteria?" I asked as I started unpacking my bag.

"Oh, well basically just get your food, pick a table, and sit. Then they put on a movie for all of us. It's kind of nice. And they aren't like those boring people who put on kid safe movies. They put on kid safe, comedy, and even horror." She said as she let out a big yawn.

"How do they decide?" I asked, looking at her.

"Oh well they talk about it with Ikuto. He's kind of like the prince of this school. I know that sounds boring and horrible but still. He's like the dark yet hot prince of this school." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. I looked closer and found a bit of drool on her lip.

"Miyako!" I said as she snapped back into focus. I laughed.

"What?" She asked with an angry face.

"You're drooling" I said as she wiped her hand across her mouth with a bright blush on her face. I smiled as I said; "Well I'm beat. Good night!"

I laid down yawning and I faced the wall as I heard her say good night then the light flicked off. As I drifted off to sleep all I could think about is how people made fun of me in my old school. Are people like that here? Then I was asleep


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Wake up…Amu wake up!" I faintly heard. God. Why? Please make them go away!

"Well no! I might get in trouble with Ikuto if I let you stay here. So up!" Oh dear god. Did I say that out loud?

WHAM! "Ouch!" I said as I landed hard on the floor. All I could hear is Miyako laughing. I grumbled as I got up and went to my part of our closet.

What I ended up picking for my first day of school was a pair of dark almost black skinny jeans, with a black shirt that hugs my figure with Jack Skellington on it. I also had a black thick wrist band with a multi colored peace sign on it. Also I had pink and blue plastic bracelets on my other wrist. I did my hair by just putting it up in a slightly messy pony tail, with my bangs going across my right eye, but so I can still see. I also have on skull skater shoes on to go with my shirt.

I looked over to see Miyako in a big t-shirt with the kingdom heart Heartless symbol, that has a belt over it so that people could see that she had a small waist, with several multi colored wrist bands on her right hand. She was also wearing a pair of jeans with a huge rip on the right knee. She just brushed her hair and put a skull clip in it. She also had on skater shoes similar to mine.

"So where does a girl have to go to get some food around here? I'm kind of hungry." I said biting my lip. She blinked before grabbing her wallet, shoving it in her back pocket and walking to the door with me right behind her. She closed and locked the door before walking with me down the stairs.

"Where you go is the cafeteria. That's where all of us go for food." She said as we got to the cafeteria.

I gasped in shock looking at this place. It has full long tables, tables like booths, and even two person tables, all while looking fancy. I mean it was elegant, while looking fancy.

I walked with Miyako to the lines and when I got to the counter all I could see is good looking food. I ended up picking a hot pocket looking thing that has pizza flavor in it (my favorite in reality). I sat down in a booth with Miyako who had a bowl of coco crunchies.

Then a girl that looks exactly like Miyako but with long hair with a similar shape as mine. She was wearing boots with jeans with a smaller hole in the knee. She was also wearing a tank top with sort of a poncho, that was black with red flowers all over it. She also had the same bracelets as Miyako. She also had her hair parted so that her right eye was covered.

"Damn it Miyako why the hell didn't you wake me up? You know how long I can sleep in. I'm lucky that my room mate was so kind to wake me up." She said while glaring at Miyako while she just smiled back.

"Well your lucky that she didn't wake you up this morning. She decided that it would be best to pull me off of my bed." I said as I chewed my hot pocket. She laughed.

"Well welcome to my life…" She said with a long pause.

"Oh its Amu. Yeah my names Amu." I said as I shook her hand. She shook back.

"So what is your power Amu?" She asked as she bit into her bagel.

"Oh I can manipulate water." I said with a smile.

"Oh that's cool. Well I'm a psychic." She said chewing.

"Wow. That's awesome!" I said smiling.

"Well, Well, Well I missed you Amu" Said a voice behind me. I looked back to see my best friend Rima standing behind me smiling. She is short, likes to wear skinny jeans, and tank tops. She also has hair that is so long it goes to her calf's.

"RIMA!" I yelled before hurtling myself into her arms hugging her. She hugged back laughing

"What are you doing here?" I asked her smiling.

"Well I go here. They found me when I first used my powers." She said with a smile.

"Powers? What can you do?" I asked with total confusion across my face. I never knew she had powers two.

"Oh I can shape shift into different animals." She said as if this was no big deal.

"That's so cool, but I want you to show me." I said bouncing up and down.

"Ok, Ok calm down. Amu its not that big of a deal." She said as she let out a long sigh, then I heard creaking from her body, as she was shrinking. While that was happening there were tufts of fur popped out her pores. Soon after that she wasn't there anymore, but in her place was a fox blonde fur.

"Oh my god! That's so cool!" I yelled as I stared petting her.

There was a sigh then there was a creaking sound coming from her body, then the fur grew back into her body.

"I don't like being pet." She grumbled with a small glare on her face.

"Sorry. You were too cute not to pet." I said with a grin spreading across my face.

She couldn't help but grin back. There was a loud bell, then the teachers who were in the cafeteria started to get the students out as soon as possible.

"I think I just went deaf." I muttered as I picked up my plate and put it on a trash bin like everyone else.

I looked at my schedule and it said:

1. Stealth….Kiba

2. Power Control…Abigail

3. Water Manipulation…Meg

4. Free Period…Cheasa

5. Fighting…Tsume

6. Choir…Toboe

I blinked as I looked at Miyako for help. She smiled saying: "I'll help you don't worry." I smiled back at her walking out of the cafeteria with her.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

When we made it to Stealth class I almost fainted. For one the teacher Mr. Kiba was tall with messy some-what long brown hair with bright blue eyes, and second he made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

"Hi my names Amu. My only request is to be nice and I'll be nice back. I promise cause I don't like being pissed off." I said with a small smile. I heard snickers go through the class.

"Ms. Hinamori I would appreciate it if you would not use that kind of language in my class." Mr. Kiba said with a stern look in his eyes but I could see the corner of his mouth twitching from the restraint of laughter.

"I'll try to remember that." I said before taking the empty seat in the back of the class.

"Alright class today we are going to mask our beings. By doing so you must go invisible, and focus your power to mask your whole being." He said looking around the class.

I raised my hand along with five others in the class. "Yes Ms. Hinamori?" He asked looking in my direction.

"Um I don't know about anyone else in this class but I don't know how to go invisible." I shot at him.

"Well then I'll take you aside and teach you how to go invisible." He said looking away. Clearly he won this round.

I sighed waiting for him to finish explaining how to mask your being to the class. I looked around the class for any familiar faces and I found: Kukai, Rima, and Ikuto. And guess what? He was walking straight at me.

"Hi." I said when he finally reached my table.

"Hey Mr. Kiba is busy so he told me to teach you how to go invisible." He said with a small smile.

"Ok." I said sliding out of my seat, and walking out the door with him right behind me.

When we got into the hallway he said: "Well I'm not a teacher but the basics of going invisible is to think of a time of when you really wanted to disappear, then make yourself disappear." He said that as if it was easy.

"Ok well here I go." I mutter closing my eyes. All I could think about was when I was in front of my crush and this ass-hole panted me in front of him. God I was so embarrassed.

"Amu?" I heard Ikuto ask. I opened my eyes to see him three or four inches away form my face. I panicked and stumbled back a bit, but as I felt something like a big elastic rubber band slam across my whole body.

"You ok Amu?" He asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. I'm ok just tired and dizzy all of a sudden." I said as I saw the ceiling, then a panicked face of Ikuto.

"Amu? Amu?" He yelled as everything went black.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a painfully white ceiling. Then a pair of anxious blue eyes staring down at me. I blinked before groaning in pain. My whole body felt as if someone snapped a huge elastic band across my body.

I sat up and found: Kukai, and Rima at the foot of my bed and Ikuto by my side. Then Yaya burst into the room. She took one look at me then she practically tackled me in a hug saying: "Oh my god! Yaya was very worried about you Amu-chi!" She said pouting. I smiled.

"Well next time I'll be careful." I said with a wider smile. She smiled back satisfied with my answer, so she got off of me. Kairi walked in with a stocky woman, that was carrying a try with a pill and water on it.

"Well your going to be ok, you just hit your head really be hard when you fell. You have a very minor concussion, but if you feel dizzy, or your head hurts later on in the day just come on down." She said as she handed me the pill and water. "That will take the head-ache away and the icepack I'm going to give you is going to help with the big bump on your head."

I took the pill, and put the icepack on my head grateful. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked out with my friends, thanking the nurse as we left.

"Well that never happened before." Ikuto said taking my right side.

"Well most people don't have my luck." I said sighing. Its true too. I have the worst luck in the world, because when I was six everyone in my class went to the museum and I ended up falling down the stairs because my knee had given out. Sounds fun right?

"That's very true. Like once she was at my house, and she slipped on my skateboard. Nobody has ever slipped on that thing. Not even my granny!" She said as she fell into a fit of giggles. I glared at her.

It was then that Miyako flew around the corner with Mizuki right behind her. They took one look and me and both hugged the breath out of me in a huge bear hug. I smiled hugging them back.

"I was so worried about you Amu!" Said Miyako.

"Hey same here!" Said Mizuki.

"Well thanks guys, but I'm fine. Really." I said as I pulled away from them.

"Well that's good because we're having a sleep over at our place. Hope you don't mind. Bye!" Miyako said as she dashed away with Mizuki.

"What?" I yelled as I ran after them.

Turns out that the two girls could run, and run, and run. And run a little more. After about fifteen minutes I ran out of breath and just went to our room.

When I got there, I grabbed my I-pod, headphones, and laid down and drifted off to sleep.

(Ok I took my friend StaySaneInsideInsanity, and tried to make this chapter long since I haven't updated in awhile.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey Amu. Amu!" A voice that sounded like my room mate. Crap...  
>"Hey Yaya wants you to get up now! Please?" Yelled Yaya "Uh, no. Go away. Where the hell did my ipod go?" I said in a grumpy voice.<br>"We hid it. you can only get it back if you hang out with us." Yup theres Mizuki. Why me? I'm a nice enough person. Sort of...  
>"Why? Go away!" I yelled rolling over. It was then that I felt multiple people jumping on my bed. I bounced around not sitting up. "F-fine!" I yelled as I rolled off the bed and landed with a thump on the ground. I sat up fast saying: "I'm ok!" Everyone giggled, and the twins snickered.<br>"Yay! Yaya is happy now. The only thing Yaya needs now is candy!" Yaya said bouncing from the bed and landing next to me. I sighed looking around and finding Rima, Miyako, Mizuki, Yaya, and a girl with long blond hair that was in two pigtails and it went to her ankles. Her ANKLES! Damn!  
>"Um hi, I'm Amu." I said looking at her.<br>"Oh yeah hi I'm Utau." She said shaking my hand.  
>"By the way, isn't there some kind of rules against having sleepovers?" I asked looking at them.<br>"The rule is that you cant have sleepovers if its a school night. We have it so that you dont have school on saturday and sunday. Thank god for that cause the thought of having school on saturday and sunday gives me nightmares." Said Mizuki.  
>There was a knock at the door. Yaya jumped up getting the door and sqealing.<br>"CANDY!" She yelled as she took the candy from the figure at the door. I leaned forward to find Kairi at the door blushing, and smiling at her. I smiled as well. Yaya plopped down on the ground and went to town on the caramel popcorn.  
>"Thanks Kairi!" I yelled as he shut the door. I looked at Yaya with a grin across my face. "Well, well, well whats up with you and Kairi?" I asked with a sly smile. She turned completely red throwing the empty popcorn bowl at me. I laughed dodging it.<br>"N-nothing! Yaya just has a bit of a crush on Kairi." She said trying to hide her blush.  
>"Well how much is a bit?" I asked leaning in.<br>"Well Yaya is thinking of asking Kairi out." She said looking down with a smile on her face.  
>"Do it! You two would be so cute together!" I yelled with a big smile. Everyone nodded as her.<br>"Anyway what is there to do around this place?" I asked looking around.  
>"Well we cant really leave the school grounds." Said Rima.<br>"Well I heard that theres a pool around here." I said looking at them.  
>"Thats closed. Well its not like gated, but your not supposed to go there."<br>"Then lets go." I said jumping up. They all smiled before going and getting in their bathing suits.  
>I got into my strawberry print bikini, Rima got into her purple bikini that had a clown on one side of the top of the bikini, Yaya got into her pink bikini that had a blue baby rattler,<br>Utau got into her black bikini that had gold hoops on the bottom piece, Miyako had on a bikini that was just plain black with a blue rose on the back of the bottom piece on the right side, Mizuki was wearing a bikini that was a purple checkered pattern. "Damn girls you look good." I said looking around.  
>"Like you should talk." Said Mizuki.<br>"Ok lets go." I said grabbing a towel, everyone ells fallowed suit, before leading me to a big building that on the inside had a standard pool except with three levels of diving boards. I dipped my big toe in testing the water. It was nice and luke warm. I looked up to see Mizuki on the highest diving board, doing a swan dive into the pool. Miyako was on the lowest diving board, and she did a tripple front flip into the pool. Everyone ells just did cannon balls. I got to the middle diving board doing a cannon ball into the pool. I came up and swam over to everyone ells. I heard a dozen whoops as Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase walked into the pool area. They all wore identical swim trunks, that had different colors on the stripe on the side. Ikuto had blue, Tadase had gold, Kukai had red, and Kairi had green.  
>I was mainly looking at Ikuto. I mean everyone ells had good bodies, but DAMN! He had nice abs, with nice tricepts and bicepts. He was the kind of dude that had a lean body, that wasnt lanky, and not bulky either.<br>"Hey." I said as I sat on the stairs, in the shallow end of the pool. I heard Hey from them before they all either dived or cannon balled into the pool. I got out and sat on one of the long chairs, and got joined by Ikuto.  
>"Hey, so hows it goin?" He asked with a smirk.<br>"Fine. Having a good time with the girls." I said motioning to the rest of the group.  
>"Thats good." He said with a actual smile.<br>"Hey I have an idea!" I said jumping up. Everyone looked at me."Who wants to play chicken?" I asked smiling.  
>"Yaya wants too play!" Yaya yelled jumping up and down.<br>"Same." Rima.  
>"Okay." Utau "Fun." Twins.<br>We arranged it so that I would go with Ikuto, Yaya and Kairi, Utau and Kukai, and the twins. I got on Ikuto's shoulders and asked: "Am I too heavy?" I asked looking down at him. "No actually your kind of light." He said with a smile. I looked up and found that I would be facing Mizuki who was purched on Miyako's shoulders. Ikuto walked to Miyako and I pushed hard on Mizuki's shoulders and she pushed back. We did that a few times before I pushed her into the water. Next I had to face Yaya who was on Kairi's shoulders blushing, so it was easy to push her into the water on the first try.  
>It was then that we heard Mr. Kiba's voice talking with another voice. I looked around and got off of Ikuto's shoulders. I got out of the pool as fast as I could grabbing my towel, running with everyone out of the room as fast as we could without slipping. We ran out the door and into the dorm room. We all said bye before walking into our own rooms. I took a shower first, then Miyako, Utau, Mizuki, then Yaya.<br>We put on Twilight, before I layed down and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
